Notice Us, You Stupid!
by Rainer Renalfin Renata
Summary: Furuhashi si Mata Ikan Mati yang kurang peka. Miyaji si MiyuMiyu-Addicted yang cintanya tak di-notice si Mata Ikan. Hayama si Gigi Taring yang diincar makhluk berponi febeles. Moriyama si Tukang Tebar Pesona yang mendadak alay di depan Hayama. Saat Moriyama dan Miyaji bertukar cerita, mereka menyusun rencana. Apa isi rencananya? MiyaFuru, MoriHaya. Crack Pairing, Chap 2 Updated
1. Chapter 1

**Notice Us, You Stupid!**

 **KnB—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story—Renalfin + Renata**

 **Summary: Furuhashi si Mata Ikan Mati yang kurang peka. Miyaji si MiyuMiyu-Addicted yang cintanya tak di-notice si Mata Ikan. Hayama si Gigi Taring yang diincar makhluk berponi febeles. Moriyama si Tukang Tebar Pesona yang mendadak alay di depan Hayama. Saat Moriyama dan Miyaji bertukar cerita, mereka menyusun rencana. Apa isi rencananya? MiyaFuru, MoriHaya. Collab dari 3R :v**

 **ENJOY~ -3-**

Miyaji menatap Furuhashi sambil berkipas-kipas dengan kipas idola MiyuMiyu. Furuhashi balas menatap Miyaji—dengan wajah datar ala triplek. Namun, hanya dengan tatapan dari sang (calon) uke, jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Pemuda dengan warna rambut seperti madu itu bahkan mulai berdelusi—Furuhashi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya sembari menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu menyukai Miyaji, lalu dia berkata siap di-uke-kan oleh Miyaji, yang berakhir dengan adegang ranjang dengan Miyaji yang berada di atas Furuhashi, lalu Furuhashi yang mendesah karena—

"Miyaji."

Panggilan Furuhashi membuat Miyaji tersadar, bangun dari delusi anehnya—atau bisa dibilang, delusi mesumnya.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Miyaji salah tingkah.

"Sudah sampai. Masuk," sahut Furuhashi dengan nada memerintah—tapi datar. Miyaji menghembuskan napasnya, lalu berjalan memasuki rumah sang pemilik mata ikan mati. Setelah Miyaji masuk, Furuhashi menarik dasinya hingga lepas dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang sepi. Pemuda itu menghampiri Miyaji yang tengah mengamati ruang tengah Furuhashi.

"Miyaji."

"Eh? Iya? Apa?" sahut Miyaji sambil berbalik dan menatap Furuhashi yang tengah merogoh sesuatu dari balik tasnya. Miyaji menunggu sambil menatap Furuhashi lekat-lekat. Rambut hitamnya. Mata khas ikan matinya. Bibir mungilnya. Lehernya yang terlihat mulus. Bahunya yang lebar. Lengannya yang terlihat kuat. Telapak tangannya yang besar. Pinggangnya yang—

" _Mitsuketa_. Ini." Furuhashi menyodorkan sekeping CD kepada Miyaji. CD konser terbaru MiyuMiyu. Miyaji tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menerima CD itu.

" _Sankyu_ —"

TING-NONG.

Miyaji dan Furuhashi kompak menoleh ke asal suara. Arahnya dari pintu rumah. Furuhashi langsung berjalan menghampiri asal suara. Pemuda itu membuka pintu, dan tampak dua makhluk –yang dia anggap—nista yang berdiri di hadapannya. Satu dengan senyum polos dan antusias, satu lagi dengan senyum (sok) mempesonanya dan (sok) febeles. Hayama Kotaro dan Moriyama Yoshitaka.

"...mau apa kemari?" tanya Furuhashi datar. Tidak ada keramahan yang dia tunjukkan kepada kedua tamunya. Lagipula Furuhashi tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepada siapapun, kan? Jadi tak masalah.

"Kami kemari untuk main! Ya kan, Moriyama? Boleh kan, Furuhashi? Nee? Nee?" jelas Hayama dengan mata berbinar, yang disambut dengan anggukan dan kibasan poni febeles dari Moriyama. Furuhashi menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'kalian-makhluk-nista-berisik-dan-pengganggu-kenapa-tidak-mati-saja'. Tapi, dasar tidak peka, Hayama dan Moriyama malah mengira Furuhashi membolehkan mereka masuk ke rumahnya. Maka mereka berdua langsung menerobos masuk dengan mata berbinar (ekstra dari Moriyama: Kibasan poni nan febeles). Furuhashi hanya bisa memasang wajah datar—lha wong wajahnya sudah datar dari sononya kok.

:3

"...kok kalian juga disini?" tanya Miyaji dengan wajah heran. Ditatapnya Hayama dan Moriyama bergantian dengan pandangan 'hih-kalian-ganggu-waktu-berdua-gue-sama-calon-uke-gue-tertjintah-tau-gak'. Dan, lagi-lagi, Hayama dan Moriyama tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan Miyaji.

"Kami hanya mau main di rumah Furuhashi, kok. Furuhashi saja mau. Ya kan, Furu?" jawab Moriyama sambil melirik Furuhashi. Furuhashi hanya menggeleng dengan tatapan 'aku-tidak-bilang-iya-loh'—tapi dalam versi mata ikan mati. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri, ya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau mengizinkan mereka main ke rumahmu, Furuhashi?" tanya Miyaji, meminta penjelasan dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Masalah?" Furuhashi balik bertanya dengan wajah datar. Miyaji menggeleng cepat-cepat. Dia tidak ingin membuat (calon) uke tersayangnya marah. Maka Furuhashi kembali memalingkan pandangannya dari Miyaji, berbalik, dan ganti menatap dinding ruangan. Miyaji memandangi punggung Furuhashi. Punggung itu...entah kenapa punggung itu serasa memanggilnya, meminta dipeluk, dielus, di—

"Sst, Miyaji."

Sekali lagi, Miyaji tersadar dari lamunan coretmesumnyacoret. Dia menatap Moriyama yang tersenyum (sok) tampan. Moriyama mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, bermaksud menyuruh Miyaji mendekat dengan gaya tamvan, tapi apa daya, caranya mengayunkan tangannya sebelas-dua belas dengan cara para bences menyuruh mas-mas kece mendekat untuk coretdirapecoret. Dengan wajah jijik, Miyaji mendekat.

"Miyaji, kau suka Furuhashi, ya?"

BLUSHHH!

"Kau tahu darimana, Hayama-Addicted?"

"Hayama-Addicted? Julukan yang tidak febeles. Ah, sudahlah. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan rapat tentang bagaimana membuat calon uke kita me-notice kita?"

Miyaji bengong selama beberapa menit.

"Bo-boleh."

Maka Moriyama mengibaskan poni febeles-nya dengan senyum tamvan, dan menatap duo calon uke bergantian. Furuhashi dan Hayama balas menatap Moriyama dan Miyaji.

"Furuhashi, boleh kami pinjam kamarmu sebentar? Aku dan Miyaji ada urusan~"

"...ha? Kalian mau apa?" Nada datar khas seorang Furuhashi.

"Nee nee, apa kalian mau homoan?" tanya Hayama antusias. Dia antusias karena masih polos, belum tahu maksud dari kata 'homoan'. Dia kira itu nama spesies manusia purba.

Hayama polos.

Miyaji dan Moriyama langsung menghunuskan tatapan 'jangan-ngawur-gue-kan-udah-punya-uke-idaman-coeg' ke arah Hayama.

"Kami mau diskusi, Hayama, Furuhashi~ Mana mungkin aku sudi homoan dengan nanas ini?" jawab Moriyama seraya mengibaskan poni penuh cinta ke arah Hayama.

Tapi Hayama tidak peka. Jadi Hayama hanya bilang, "Oh.". Njleb kan?

"Oh. Silahkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Kalian homoan pun aku tak peduli." Jawaban singkat dari Furuhashi sukses membuat Miyaji merasa dihempaskan ke lubang buaya. Calon uke-nya itu sama sekali tak menotice cinta Miyaji. Njleb sekali, bukan?

"...oh. Moriyama, ayo," kata Miyaji dengan aura suram. Moriyama, yang mengerti bahwa Furuhashi tidak menotice Miyaji, langsung menepuk punggung Miyaji. Memberi semangat.

:3

"Jadi bagaimana ini, Miyaji?" tanya Moriyama seraya bergulingan di kasur empuk Furuhashi. Miyaji mengangkat bahu. Dia sibuk mengamati kamar Furuhashi yang minimalis—atau bisa dibilang membosankan alias biasa saja. Moriyama memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu menemukan sebuah ide.

"Bondage bagus, tidak?"

Miyaji terpaku, lalu menatap Moriyama ngeri. Tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'Mor-kamu-serem-gitu-jangan-OOC-dong'. Moriyama balas menatap Miyaji dengan tatapan 'lha-wong-mereka-kelewat-polos-terus-kapan-kita-bisa-dinotice-coba'.

Miyaji berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang menarik. Ayo lakukan," jawabnya seraya menyeringai. Moriyama langsung menatap Miyaji dengan mata berbinar febeles.

"Ini akan menarik! Sekarang..." Moriyama mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan—

Tali dan rantai.

Miyaji menelan ludah. Moriyama yang alay amit-amit itu kini berubah jadi mengerikan. Tapi...kalau ini demi notice dari sang calon uke...

Miyaji nurut saja.

 **To Be Continued :3**

 **Akhirnya kelar...**

 **Bang Alfin, terima kasih sudah bantu nulis fic ini~ Daku terhura~ :v**

 **Bondage?**

 **BONDAGE?**

 **HARUSKAH RATE-NYA DIUBAH?**

 **RnR, plis~ -3-**


	2. Chapter 2

"…kenapa kalian datang lagi?"

 **NOTICE US, YOU STUPID!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke—Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story—Renalfin, Renata**

 **Enjoy?**

Furuhashi menatap ketiga makhluk (nista) di hadapannya. Pemuda itu baru selesai mandi saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jadi, wajar kalau handuk masih melilit bagian pinggang sampai lutut. Bagian atasnya? Tidak berlapis apapun. _Topless_.

"…Furuhashi, kurasa kau harus cepat-cepat pakai baju," kata Moriyama seraya mengibaskan poninya.

"Wah! Badan Furuhashi kekar, ya!" puji Hayama antusias. Diam-diam, Moriyama mencatat: ' _Hayama suka_ seme _yang berbadan kekar_ '.

"Err…hai?" sapa Miyaji ragu-ragu.

Furuhashi menghela napas, lalu mempersilakan ketiga rekannya untuk masuk. Sementara dia masuk ke kamar untuk berganti baju, Miyaji, Moriyama, dan Hayama sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Miyaji sedang berdelusi. Jangan tanya apa yang dia bayangkan. Furuhashi selalu sukses membuatnya membayangkan yang aneh-aneh (baca: mesum).

 _Dasar_ ero _._

Moriyama sedang sibuk menjelaskan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan _shounen-ai_ kepada Hayama, dan tak lupa, sambil mengibaskan poninya berkali-kali.

 _Calon_ seme _sableng._

Sementara itu, Hayama mendengarkan Moriyama dengan antusias—meskipun dia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan—tapi akhirnya dia sama sekali tidak paham.

 _Kelewat polos._

Akhirnya, Furuhashi keluar dari kamar dengan memakai atasan berkerah v-neck berwarna hitam dan celana pendek di bawah lutut berwarna hitam.

 _Mau ngelayat, Mas?_

Miyaji, Hayama dan Moriyama menatap Furuhashi lama. Furuhashi balas menatap mereka satu persatu—dengan _deathglare_ ala ikan mati—seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Menunggu salah satu dari ketiga rekan nistanya bereaksi. Sayang, setelah menunggu hinga sepuluh menit, ketiga makhluk itu masih diam. Tercengang. Perempatan muncul di kening Furuhashi, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"E-eh? Oi, Furuhashi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Miyaji agak panik. Furuhashi berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap Miyaji datar. Miyaji mulai panik. Dia takut calon ukenya marah karena pemuda itu tidak memberi respon apapun kepada Furuhashi yang telah memakai baju.

Sebenarnya, sih, Miyaji ingin Furuhashi tidak pakai apa-apa.

"Dapur," jawab Furuhashi singkat, padat dan jelas. Miyaji hanya bisa melongo. Furuhashi berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur yang sempat tertunda. Miyaji menghela napas. Dengan gontai, Miyaji kembali ke tempat Moriyama dan Hayama bercakap-cakap. Hayama yang menyadari kedatangan Miyaji langsung melambaikan tangan, diikuti oleh lambaian tangan dan kibasan poni febeles dari Moriyama.

"Nee, kau tampak murung, Miyaji! Ada masalah apa?" tanya Hayama antusias.

"Hah? Masalah? Haha. Tidak ada masalah apapun, kok. Hahaha," jawab Miyaji sambil memaksakan tawanya. Moriyama langsung mengibaskan poninya sambil menepuk punggung Miyaji, memberi semangat. Miyaji hanya menunjukkan seulas senyum hambar, yang dibalas Moriyama dengan senyum tamvan. Dan Hayama…

"Kalian kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Hayama.

"Ha? Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Hayama~ Kami hanya beradu," jawab Moriyama seraya mengibaskan poninya.

"Beradu? Beradu apa?" tanya Hayama lagi.

"Beradu senyum menawan~ Tapi senyumku yang paling menawan. Ya kan?" sahut Moriyama seraya mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hayama—yang sukses membuat Hayama mulas mendadak.

TRAKK.

Miyaji, Moriyama dan Hayama kompak berjengit kaget ketika Furuhashi meletakkan nampan berisi empat gelas teh di meja.

" _Douzo_ ," kata Furuhashi datar, lalu duduk bersila. Menunggu respon dari tiga rekan gilanya.

"Waah! Hebat! Ternyata kau bisa membuat teh! Hebatnyaaa!" seru Hayama girang, lalu langsung meminum teh jatahnya. Furuhashi mengangguk singkat dengan wajah datar, kemudian meminum tehnya dengan tenang.

"Furuhashi, boleh kami pinjam kamarmu?" tanya Moriyama tiba-tiba. Furuhashi langsung berhenti meminum tehnya dan menatap Moriyama, lalu mengangguk kecil. Senyuman Moriyama langsung melebar, dan pemuda itu langsung mengajak Miyaji masuk ke kamarnya.

CKLEK.

Kedua pemuda itu masuk ke kamar Furuhashi, meninggalkan Furuhashi dan Hayama berdua.

^-^)/

"Kau sudah menyiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, Miyaji?"

"Sudah. Tapi…"

"Hm? Tapi apa?"

"Moriyama, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

Moriyama menatap Miyaji. Berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin, sih."

Miyaji mendengus kesal.

"Tapi coba saja dulu, kan~?" lanjut Moriyama seraya mengibaskan poninya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Miyaji mendengus.

"Ya. Kuharap Furuhashi tidak membenciku."

Moriyama tersenyum.

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak ya—"

TREK!

"—kin...mati lampu, ya?"

"Gak. Hidup lampu. Ya mati lampu, lah. ayo, kita coba."

"He'em~"

^-^)/

Hayama menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Matanya melirik pintu kamar Furuhashi yang sedari tadi tertutup. Miyaji dan Moriyama masih di sana. Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

...apa mereka homoan?

Ah, tentu saja tidak. Bukankah terlihat jelas bahwa mereka tak bisa akur?

Eh, mungkin saja, sih.

Eh, tapi kan aneh.

Tapi kan—

TREK.

"Geh—Furuhashi, kau masih di depanku, kan?

"Iya."

"Gelap sekali. Yappe~ Apalagi Miyaji dan Moriyama masih belum keluar kamar. Apa mereka homoan?"

"Jelas gelap, mati lampu, kan. Homoan? Ya, mungkin."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa itu homoan."

Kemudian hening. Hayama menunggu jawaban dari Furuhashi. Hening.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit—

"Oi? Furu—ufmp! Hnggr!" Hayama langsung memberontak saat sesuatu menyumpal mulutnya, sementara tangannya dikunci dari belakang. Namun, semakin ia memberontak, kuncian di tangannya akan semakin keras. Hayama benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan saat itu juga—

Kesadarannya menghilang.

^_^)/

Kepala Furuhashi terasa sangat pening. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kedua tangannya dirantai, lehernya dirantai, dan kedua matanya ditutup dengan selembar kain hitam.

Pantas dia tidak bisa lihat apapun.

Sesaat kemudian, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Tanpa sadar, ia meneguk ludah. Keringat mulai menetes.

"Yo, Furuhashi. Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu bisa melihat sekitar."

Suara Miyaji.

SRAAAT!

Kain yang tadinya menutupi kedua mata Furuhashi kini terjatuh ke tanah. Kedua manik mata ikan mati milik Furuhashi kini terlihat. Kedua manik mata itu menatap Miyaji dingin.

"...apa maumu?" tanyanya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Miyaji tersenyum ringan. Pemuda itu mengelus pipi Furuhashi dengan lembut. Furuhashi yang merasa diabaikan, langsung menginjak kaki Miyaji keras-keras.

"AARGGH—Sakit, tahu!" protes Miyaji. Namun Furuhashi tak peduli. Dia terus menatap Miyaji tajam dengan tatapan 'Jangan-banyak-bicara-cepat-beri-tahu-aku-apa-yang-kau-inginkan'. Miyaji mendesah pelan, lalu balas menatap Furuhashi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku," jawab Miyaji akhirnya. Furuhashi menyipitkan mata, memandang Miyaji dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Furuhashi," kata Miyaji seraya menarik rantai yang melilit leher Furuhashi. Furuhashi sontak meringis kesakitan. Miyaji tersenyum, lalu menarik rantai itu lebih keras.

"Kh—hentikan," kata Furuhashi. Miyaji menatap Furuhashi dengan pandangan (agak) terkejut, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum sinis. Dia melepaskan pada rantai di leher Furuhashi dan mengelus leher Furuhashi.

"Furuhashi, aku menyukaimu," ujar Miyaji seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Furuhashi. Furuhashi yang tak siap dengan pernyataan Miyaji langsung terpaku.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanyanya. Miyaji mengangkat kepala, menatap Furuhashi, lalu tertawa dan menjilati leher Furuhashi.

"Karena aku suka kau," jawabnya sambil tetap menjilati leher Furuhashi.

"…Miyaji, hentikan." Miyaji mengangkat alis, lalu memutar bola matanya dan menggigit leher Furuhashi. Pipi Furuhashi langsung bersemu merah—sebuah kejadian langka yang membuat Miyaji harus menahan diri untuk tidak memotretnya.

"Mi…Miyaji…h-hentikan…," desah Furuhashi pelan. Miyaji tidak menyahut, pemuda itu justru menggigit leher Furuhashi semakin keras, membuat sang pemilik leher kembali mendesah. Miyaji tersenyum.

^-^)/

"…"

"Sudah bangun, Hayama?" Suara Moriyama langsung membuat Hayama tertegun. Asal suara itu terasa dekat, tapi Hayama tidak mampu mendekati sang pemilik suara.

Andai saja kain hitam itu tidak menutupi kedua matanya.

Andai saja tangannya tidak dirantai.

Andai saja—

"Hayama, kau mengabaikanku?" Hayama langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apapun! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!"

Moriyama tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hayama. Dilepasnya kain hitam yang menutupi kedua mata Hayama, membiarkan Hayama melotot menatap dirinya.

"Mo-Moriyama?" gumam Hayama. Moriyama kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, ini aku, Hayama. Apa kepalamu sudah lebih baikan? Rantainya tidak terlalu kencang, kan?" tanyanya. Hayama menelan ludah. Jadi yang melakukan semua ini padanya…Moriyama? Yang merantainya adalah Moriyama? Yang tadi mengunci tangannya adalah Moriyama?

"…kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Hayama sambil menunduk. Moriyama mengangkat alis.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu," jawabnya sambil menyentuh dagu Hayama, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, dan—

Cup.

"Kau mengerti, Hayama?"

"T-t-tapi kan tidak perlu sampai begini!"

"Kalau aku tidak begini, kau tidak akan menyadari rasa sukaku, Hayama."

Dan Hayama terdiam.

~To Be Continued~

Akhirnya…

Maaf baru sempat update dechuu~ Males buka FFn dechu~ -3-

Btw, RnR, plis?


End file.
